User blog:TaylorRocks/Redoing Min
Okay Inspired by her new look, I've decided to redo Min. I feel she was very badly written and her personality isn't really her personality at all. So we'll start again. And to start this process I'm going to list some stuffs about her * Knows Japanese- has been learning since she was twelve when she got into anime and Vocaloid. She speaks and sings in Japanese quite fluently. Will say random lewd things or sing really dirty things for the hell of it to see if anyone understands. * Brilliant liar and manipulator * Very innocent looking but very dark-minded at times * Very bubbly generally but is easily ticked off * Is extremely sweet and teasing towards her friends * Something about being with people tones down her personality. Like a gentle sedative * When she's really angry she will be that one person who shrieks a lecture * Blows her problems drastically out of proportion * She's very clingy towards her friends * Worries way too much about her loved ones * Finds flirting with people funny * Very popular * Very intelligent * Somewhat dirty and crude sense of humour sometimes * Death threats are not supposed to be taken seriously * Argumentative * Even though she's a bit of a flirt, Min doesn't handle intimacy well and kind of turns into a blushing, squealing mess * Extroverted * Very friendly until you annoy her * Her temper is sort of weird and sometimes she manages to control it * If she ever has kids their first words will definitely be swears. One of them will definitely say "-insert important person in Min's life- get your ass over here" * Loves sweets * Is good-ish at baking. Nothing extraordinary but she's alright and her cakes are definitely worth eating. Most of the time * Bisexual * Plays guitar and piano * Sings- soprano. Cannot rap to save her life * Does hip hop. * Not a morning person * Not physically violent normally but she might be if put on the spot * Does not take kindly to perverts * Vegetarian by choice * Good at Magic * Hates animal abusers * Confident * Her wings change colour with her clothes * Her parents split up soon after Min's mother was impregnated with her. She only realised this after she had gotten into a relationship with another man. They told the doctors that Min was his child and they believed them. For the majority of her life Min believed that they had just chosen to get married BECAUSE she was born. So yeah. Min's apparent "biological father" is Jace Wandhelm. This is incorrect, but that's what her birth certificate says. The Storybook of Legends says otherwise, and genetics too, but Min's never needed to have a DNA test so only a select few people know about her birth certificate's inaccuracy. While word got out that Mr Turquoise is Min's actual father, nobody's seen her birth certificate so they assume it's his name in the father's name blank. The doctors don't know this. Yep If any of her traits clash or if you have noticed anything about her in role plays that you think belongs here, please say so. Time to write her personality. Please provide feedback and critique: Upon first glance, Min appears, well, innocent. A short and lean figure, childish in appearance, accentuated by her pastel clothing and hair and large blue eyes, she resembles a twelve year-old child who discovered Fairy Kei. Getting to know her, one will find out that she is very extroverted and friendly, and while easily angered, she doesn't hold grudges. Or at least nobody thinks she does, other than a few very unfortunate people. She is also very intelligent. This is apparent in both her grades and her words. Most of the time anyway. Min can often sound sarcastic and maybe witty. What's for sure she's never short of words- good ones, not just boring random ones no one wants to hear. Min gets extremely angry over very little things, slight messups, She can't stand those. But when put in a situation in which she really is in trouble, Min will start with a freak out, before strategically working her way out of it. This makes her very reliable when you need her. Her temper is rather unpredictable because of this and it's hard to tell what will and won't set her off. As an actress, Min is also very dramatic and expressive. Especially with her face. She uses that to get what she wants. But that aside, she blows things seriously out of proportion when she's upset. Somebody upset her verbally- "SHE YELLED AT ME AND SAID I WAS A STUPID USELESS PATHETIC BRAT WITH NO LIFE AND AND AND AND-" -sobs-. Things don't ever really upset her as much as she makes them out to do, but she pulls things into her favour. She's a manipulator of sorts. TBC Category:Blog posts